His Angel
by BiG Finish
Summary: I'm not really one for summaries, so here goes: In James' Point Of View; oneshot; the first moment he met Lily and decided he was her angel, to when they're getting married. cute and small Jp/LE


**His Angel**

James trudged through the Gryffindor port hole and into the Gryffindor common room. He was muddy from his waist down and soaked to the bone all over. It was probably the first time in years James' hair was lying flat. His glasses were bent crookedly and he was shivering all over.

James looked over to his favorite spot in the whole common room, the four armchairs by the fire. James grinned, they were occupied by three midget first years. Smirking, James walked over to them. As a third year, he had... certain rights, that he could have any seat in the common room if it was occupied by someone younger than him, it was just Gryffindor knowledge.

James growled at the first years and they took off, screaming and squealing across the common room. James chuckled to himself as he took one of the armchairs.

"Prongs, did you really _have_ to do that?" Remus Lupin, one of James' three best friends, asked tiredly.

"Of course, Moony! I'm cold and they were just talking about something nobody cares about." James grinned again.

Sirius and Peter yawned widely and loudly.

"What's up with you guys?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_M-m-_moony just made us study for four hours." Sirius yawned.

"I'm going to bed, I'm flogged." Peter squeaked.

Sirius nodded and joined Peter.

James rubbed his hands together, trying to get some warmth back into himself.

"Sorry James, but I'm going up too." Moony said, putting a hand on James' shoulder. "You coming?"

"Yeah, might as well, nothing else to do, is there?" James grumbled.

James walked into his dorm and headed for the bathroom to have a nice hot shower before he got into bed. The other three boys changed and jumped into their beds and were asleep within the minute.

James came out of the bathroom, warm and toasty in his pajamas. He climbed into bed, pulled the sheets up to his shoulders and laid his head down on the soft pillow.

James was so tired, so tired he could fall asleep that second, but he couldn't! Across from him, Sirius gave a loud snore, followed by a grumbling sound, then repeated it. To James' left, Peter whistled loudly through one of his nose nostrils, in and out, loud whistling noises. To his right, Remus breathes so loud, James was sure he would be able to hear him from the common room.

James sats up, he now had a headache behind his eyes and all he wanted was to go to sleep. He was angry, annoyed and irratable. It was not a good thing for James to be any of these.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE _HELL _UP?!" James yelled angrily.

Remus, Sirius and Peter jumped up with a start and grumbled angrily.

"What'd you do that for?" Peter said, rolling onto his other side.

"Thanks, _James_, it wasn't like I was _enjoying_ that or anything." Remus said annoyed.

"What the hell is your problem? Can't a man sleep for five minute without being waken up by a crazy lunatic? Seriously, James, go sleep in the common room if you want to do that again." Sirius growled angrily.

Remus and Peter made grumbling noises in agreement before they all slipped off into sleep again.

"Fine, I will." James said stubbornly. He grabbed his pillow and doona and dragged it down the flight of stairs and into the common room.

Amazingly enough, no one else was there.

James walked over to a three seater couch, threw his pillow down, laid down, pulled the doona over him and was asleep the second he closed his eyes.

"Hey! _Wake up!_ Come on, moron! _Wake up!_" Came a soft voice.

"Geroff meh." James groaned.

He opened his eyes, squinting against the burning light.

"Oh, come on, now! _Wake up!_" Came the voice again, someone was shaking him.

Grudgingly James rolled over, and without thinking, blurted out. "But, mummy, I don't wanna!"

James was awake now. His eyes snapped open and he was looking into the face of a girl. She had long, wavy, flaming hair with bright, confident emerald eyes. The sun was behind her and the girl shone like an angel. But who was she?

She was a Gryffindor, a girl, she would be around his age, and why could he not think of a name?

The girl giggled. "What did you just say?"

James shook his head, remembering what he had just said, and blushed.

This made the girl laugh softly.

James' mouth opened slightly. He was completely in awe by this angel.

"Are you an a- who are you?" James corrected himself.

"Not that you would have noticed, Potter, but I'm in all your classes and in your own house." The girl said slightly annoyed.

"But you're...you're so-" James began.

"Prongs? What the bloody hell are you doing out here?" Came a loud distinctive voice.

James couldn't help but grinning. He looked up and found that he was actually on the floor, spread eagled with his doona just covering one foot and his pillow still on the couch.

"Er... you told me to." James said quickly, standing up. He looked around, where did the girl go?

He looked towards the stairs and thought he saw a flash of red hair, but it could have been a trick of the light.

_Probably still dreaming._

* * *

Twelve years later, and James still thought he was dreaming.

Here he was, standing outside in the beautiful botanic gardens, dressed in expensive dress robes. In front of him, people sat on white fold out chairs, all laughing and chatting excitedly. Beside him was Sirius, dressed as the best man, with the biggest grin on his face James had ever seen.

He was nervous. He looked down the red carpet isle, trying to peer through the bushed that hid his bride from him.

James looked at Remus who gave him a sympathetic smile and a nod, Peter just gave him two thumbs up.

To the side of the guests was a string orchestra. James watched as he saw an old lady emerge from the bushes, walk over to the band, whisper something to the conductor and take her seat in the front row.

The string orchestra began to play the, oh so familiar, wedding march.

"_Dum, dum, de, dum. Dum, dum, de, dum_." Sirius sang excitedly.

James' stomach flipped, everyone had turned in their seats as they watched the flower girl throw white lilies onto the red carpet. Next came the bridesmaids, all dressed in deep scarlet red evening dresses with gold ribbons in their hair.

James gasped, and pinched himself, as if to remind himself not to pass out.

Here came his bride. She wore a beautiful silk white strapless dress. It fell loosely all the way to her feet, but tight enough to see her amazing figure.

James sighed again. Here came his angel, being led by her father.

His eyes welled up, the bride was only half way down the isle. Here he was, standing at the altar with the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on walking down the isle... to him.

Here comes his angel, just like he had thought the very first time he had seen her.

James could not see his brides face properly, because of the veil, but he didn't have to, he had seen it so many times before, he could close his eyes, and there she was, standing and waiting for him.

James' bride stood beside him, he nodded to the brides father and waited for him to take his seat before taking his brides hands.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to commemorate..." Began the priest in front of them.

James didn't hear the words, he was looking into the most beautiful eyes in the world. Here she was, Lily Evans, about to become Lily Potter, James' true love, his angel, marrying him.

James sniffed, a tear rolled down his face as he gazed at the beauty in front of him.

_I guess dreams really do come true after all..._

_

* * *

_

aww so what do you think? crap? nice? alrite? could be better? this is just a one shot... read and review! please!


End file.
